This invention relates to holders for and methods of holding fishing lures. In particular, the present invention relates to a fishing lure holder and method which can be positioned at any location on a fishing boat or on a fishing tackle box or on a person""s clothing and which provides quick capture and quick release of the lure for storage and for use.
During competitive fishing, the angler is under a time limit to catch fish of a particular type from a selected lake or area of a body of water. In responding to changing weather conditions, water temperature, water conditions, time of day, fish depth and fish feeding habits, it is necessary for the competitive angler to make rapid decisions regarding the type of lure being used. It is also necessary for the angler to rapidly switch between lures in order to minimize the time devoted to tackle preparation and changing from one lure to another.
Prior to the start of competition, the competitive angler will have previously identified for use lures that are particularly suited to the type of fish sought and various fishing variables such as water temperature, feeding habits, and fish depth being confronted. Further, lures which simulate bait that is popular with the particular fish species of competition interest that simulate a particular insect will be identified for use. The competitive angler will want the various lures immediately and quickly available. The object being that they may be grasped and switched for the previously used lure at a moment""s notice and without the need to hunt through various tackle boxes or areas of the boat to locate them.
Presently the competitive angler is faced with a number of problems in rapidly switching from one lure to another. When fishing from a boat, the angler is on a pitching and rolling platform which will, to some degree, affect the angler""s mobility. The option of having a series of preselected lures readily available and which are secured in a convenient location by an easily release capture device will assist the angler retrieving the lure, switching the new lure for the old lure, and securing the old lure at a location where it is available for future use.
Another difficulty faced by the competitive angler is the wide variety of lures which the serious competitive angler will have collected during the years. Each lure will be best suited to a particular species of fish and/or a particular type of fishing condition. The competitive angler will wish to avoid sorting through this vast array of lures during competition. Therefore, it is desirable to have identified a preselected set of lures which can be mounted at convenient locations on a boat, or on a tackle box or on the angler""s clothing so that the set of lure which is most applicable to the species of fish and fishing conditions are quickly averrable for use.
The present invention solves these problems and achieves the indicated objectives by presenting the angler with adjustable fishing lure holders and methods of holding lures in quick release and quick capture fashion of a number of fishing lures having many different shapes which have been prearranged by he angler for rapid use during competitive fishing tournaments.
A further object is to provide fishing lure holders that are lightweight, durable, economical, attractive, easy to use, and which do not possess defects found in similar prior art fishing tackle.
A further object is to provide improved methods for temporarily storing fishing lures with easy access to the lures.
Other objects and advantages of the fishing lure holders and methods incorporating this invention will be found in the specification and claims and the scope of the invention will be set forth in the claims.